


It Is What Was Specified in the Contract

by Nafu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafu/pseuds/Nafu
Summary: Nebula delivers an offering to Morgan Stark, as was specified in the contract. (500 words)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	It Is What Was Specified in the Contract

Nebula carried the package carefully so as not to disturb the creature within any further. She was late for the beginning of the ceremony due to the difficulty (three dead mercenaries and a compromised quantum emitter) in acquiring her offering. It was, as custom decreed, twice concealed and bound. The smell of burnt cowflesh hung thick in the atmosphere. People stared as she approached the altar and left her gift there among the others.

She turned and the mechanical remains of her heart stopped. Morgan Stark was blindfolded, held in a ring of jeering children. Morgan had a thin wooden rod to keep them at bay; a pathetic weapon in the face of such numbers. They laughed and taunted as she flailed blindly. With a shout Nebula raced to rescue Tony’s child.

When Nebula’s heart resumed beating, she had Morgan swept up in her arms and was looking for the best retreat. The bright effigy of a flerken was lynched in the tree above them. It swung towards Nebula’s in head. Instinctively she struck at it. Her hand cut through with ease and brightly colored orbs dropped from the eviscerating wound. The mob of children screamed and surged towards her.

“Auntie Nebula!” Morgan laughed and threw her arms around Nebula’s neck. The blindfold was pushed up into her hair. “You broke the pinata!”

“It was not intentional,” Nebula failed to keep the defensiveness from her voice. The mob was occupied with the contents of the effigy; candies, Nebula now realized. Slowly, she accepted Morgan’s embrace and carefully returned it.

“Did you bring me a present?” Morgan asked. “You _promised_.”

“I did.” Nebula carried Morgan to the altar, ignoring the stares.

Tony Stark’s widow stood next to the offerings. “Not yet Morgan, we have to have cake first.“

“Uh, Pepper?” Rhodey held the box that Nebula brought. “This one’s making noise.”

Morgan fought free from Nebula’s arms and grabbed her offering. The child snapped the ribbon that bound the package and clawed through the paper that covered the box. Nebula stood silently as Pepper helped Morgan with the box.

“Look mamma! Auntie Nebula got me a kitten!” She ran to Nebula’s legs and hugged them. “You’re the _best_.”

“Awwwww,” Pepper cooed as her daughter squealed with delight. “Nebula, it’s adorable!”

“It is what was specified in the contract.”

Rhodey grinned at Nebula. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for a soft touch.”

Morgan was dangling the ribbons that had bound the package. The black animal batted at it with a white paw. “She’s _perfect._ I love her three-thousand! Thank you!”

Pepper picked up her wine glass and finally smiled. The wrist device she used for summoning her Rescue armor stopped pulsing with blue light. “For a second I was worried you had brought her some kind of horribly dangerous space creature.”

Nebula cocked her head in slight confusion. She pulled a piece of folded paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to Pepper. “It is what was specified in the contract.”


End file.
